


And Not a Minute Longer

by ashaymkirk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, M/M, Pies, Pushing Daisies AU, Stucky - Freeform, first fic, pushing daisies - Freeform, so dont judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashaymkirk/pseuds/ashaymkirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he opens the casket and stares down at the body, he lifts one finger and dwells on where to touch. <br/> The lips? No, too forward, but then again, he might never be able to do it again. No. Stop it. The cheek? Yes... the cheek.<br/> As soon as Steve touches Bucky, the man grabs his tie, smashes his face to the door of the casket in the blink of his eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>or the one which clint is a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Not a Minute Longer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic written for the StuckyBigBang2016 created by thestuckylibrary on tumblr!
> 
> Thanks to Marie, my lovely beta whom i've met through this big bang and now have the pleasure of have met and consider a friend, thank you. Sos una capa, perdón por mi horrible ortografía.  
>  Thanks to all the lovely artists and the stucky library people for working with me and taking time of their lives to do something as beautiful as this.

Steve sat in one of the booths at his pie restaurant facing Peggy, his co-worker. She had arrived with another job offer for him.

“Have you seen the news recently?” she asked him.

“Yes… is this about that body they found on the side of some train rails?" At this, Peggy smirked.

Two days ago, the Russian police had found the body of a man that had gone missing six months ago near some train rails. The russian government wanted to know what a special operations agent was doing in their country and what had gotten him killed, but the UN refused to give them answers, or so the news were saying.

“Yes, aren't you interested in knowing why suddenly the russians want to know what agents are doing in their country? Do you want in?” Steve thought about this for a second. For some reason, when he heard about the case, he felt there was something about this person, though he did not know what exactly.

“Yeah, why not? What do we know about the victim so far?”

Steve waited for Peggy to finish her bite of blueberry and cinnamon-pie. Peggy wiped her mouth, took a sip of water from her glass and said, “He was found on the outsides of a town in Russia near a train rail, he seems to have bled to death after he was shot and stabbed, two times each,” Steve hummed as he thought why and who would want that person dead so much that they had to go through all the trouble of shooting and stabbing him. He shuddered. “His body was recognized by some friends or something like that and he was brought to midtown for the service, are you familiar with the area?” she added.

Memories of half his childhood came flooding back at him. Maybe he had known the victim, shit.

“Yeah, I grew up there! What’s the name of the victim?” he stumbled out.

Peggy met his eyes, “His name was James Buchanan Barnes." His heart skipped a beat, “Bucky.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The facts were these,

Steve was ten years, forty-eight days and twenty seconds old when he discovered his so called “gift”. His dog, Clint, was four years, twenty days, eight seconds old and not a minute older.

As they played in Steve’s front yard, Clint saw a rat and thought of what it'd be like to have a rat friend instead of Steve, so he ran into the busy street and that was it for him.

At least for two minutes.

Steve ran towards his furry friend and felt his eyes start to water. He reached forward and as he touched him, Clint woke up as if nothing had happened. Steve blinked a few times, not being able to comprehend what had just happened. A few seconds later, his Ma called them inside as it was “Pie Making-Time”.

Clint went straight to his bed while Steve went to knock on his best friend Bucky's door to see if he would like to hang out with him.

As it so happened, Bucky was Steve's first love. They did everything together if they could help it. They both knew that what they felt for each other was stronger than what “friends” should feel, but they were in love. Or as in love as they could be, without really knowing what that really meant.

When they were inside his house, Steve went to grab all the ingredients to make a cherry pie, knowing it was Bucky’s favourite. While Steve cooked, Bucky just watched him. He really liked how his best friend moved around the kitchen, and he also was very hungry.

When the pie was ready, he called his mom to help him get it out of the oven, but when she arrived, she fell to the ground. Steve ran to see what had happened and thought “ _Well, maybe if I-_ “ and he touched her.

She opened her eyes, said “Oh! I must have slipped, silly me.”, got up and went to take the pie out of the oven.

“Mrs. Rogers, are you okay?” asked Bucky. She just simply laughed and said “Of course I am, Bucky! I might seem old but i'm not the kind of old that could die just by slippin’!” and ruffled his hair.

She served a slice of pie for Bucky and one for Steve and left the kitchen muttering something about having to go to a job interview.

As the two boys were left alone, they tucked into their pies. However, they weren’t expecting the taste of the pie. It tasted horrible. All the fruit was rotten, not ripe like it had been when steve cooked it. It was all dead.

This was when Steve realized the first of two rules of his special gift. First touch life, second touch death.

 

* * *

 

 

“How did you get this case?” Asked Steve as they entered the funeral home.

“Remember that I also work part-time at an agency called S.H.I.E.L.D, right?”. Steve hummed in response.

When he had met Peggy, she had been very secretive about her personal and work life. But then she started spending more time at the Pie Hole. At first Steve had no idea why, but then, he started to notice that she spent a lot of time talking to Angie, his waitress. Months passed and Peggy and Angie made their relationship official. After that, Peggy became nicer to him and began to open up. Turns out, she was a P.I. but she also had a side-job as an agent at S.H.I.E.L.D, an International Espionage, and law-enforcement agency, or something like that.

“Well, the deceased was connected to S.H.I.E.L.D so they asked me to investigate his death.“

Steve agreed to the case, and on that same day, they left for the funeral home.

 

* * *

 

They passed the funeral director, and as they did, Peggy shoved some cash into his open hand and looked at him with her "you-better-keep-your-mouth-shut" face and hurried Steve down the hall before stopping at a door at the end. Steve grew noticeably more nervous by the minute.

“Can I do this one alone? I was friends with him when we were kids.” He managed to stumble out. Peggy gave him a questionable look but nodded. He hurried a thank you before entering the room.

When he saw the casket, he had to take a deep breath. He hadn't seen Bucky since they were nine and at that time, he couldn't imagine living without him. After seeing him again, he had no clue how he did.

 

* * *

 

 

He remembered the last two days he saw Bucky so well, because in one of them, both had lost someone, but also gained something.

After his mom came back from the job interview, Steve and her had dinner, and while they did, a violent knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

Steve went to see who was it and when he opened the door he was met with the sight of a crying Bucky. He wrapped his arms around the other boy as an instinct. After Bucky had calmed down, Steve made him sit on the couch while his Ma made some hot chocolate. When she got back both of them asked Bucky if he was okay and what had happened.

The facts were these,

When Bucky got home, he was stopped by some officers that were on his porch. He frowned, asked what had happened and after the police sat him on the stairs. He was told his father had died a sudden death. They didn’t know what had happened, he didn’t have any external wounds or anything, it just happened. After telling him the story, they asked if he had anyone to spend the night with and then they were gone.  
Bucky let himself cry until he didn’t have any tears left. He got up from the stairs and went directly to Steve’s house.

After telling Steve and his Ma what had happened, he was embraced tightly by the kind woman.

While Bucky was being hugged, Steve realized the second rule about his gift, he couldn’t bring someone back for more than a minute, or somebody else would die in their place.

As it was getting late, they decided to go to Steve’s room and get into bed. Whenever Bucky stayed over, they slept in the same bed to redecue the gas bill and because Steve was often very sick and needed someone to take care of him.

When they were in bed, Bucky looked at Steve, grabbed his hand and said, “Stevie, do you like me?” he then hid his face on the crook of Steve's neck.

“Of course I like you, jerk!” he half shouted-half whispered.

“Can I kiss you?”

Steve freezed but then nodded his head. Bucky lifted his head and brought his lips to Steve’s in a short peck.

That’s how they were each other’s first kiss, and this was also the first and only time Steve completely forgot about his gift. Their moment was interrupted by Steve’s mom knocking on the door.

“Boys! Can I come in?!” they both shouted a "yeah!". She came in, smiled down at Bucky and kissed his forehead.

She went to do the same to Steve but as her lips touched his forehead, she fell dead again.

 

* * *

 

 

As he opens the casket and stares down at the body, he lifts one finger and dwells on where to touch. The lips? No, too forward, but then again, he might never be able to do it again. No. Stop it. The cheek? Yes... _the cheek_.

As soon as Steve touches Bucky, the man grabs his tie, smashes his face to the door of the casket in the blink of his eyes. He gets out of the basket and looks at Steve with a panicked frown. Steve manages to catch a glimpse of his eyes, they seem cold and dead, like a machine.

“Woah! Take it easy! Remember me, Buck? It's Steve, Steve Rogers,” Bucky’s face changes in an instant and a sparkle in his eyes appears.

“Stevie?” Asks Bucky with a smug tone and approaches him. He is forced to walk backwards until he crashes into the wall with a small thump.

“Hi,” says Steve after a small pause as he puts his hands on his pockets. “Do you mind if i ask you a few questions?”

Bucky puts a hand on his hips and says “Ask away, babydoll,” and then he winks at Steve. “Did you know you were my first kiss?”

Steve chokes and starts to cough, “Oh, Stevie, are you still sick?” He looks at his watch and swears, he’s only got 40 seconds left.

“Do you know who killed you?” He asks as quickly as he can.

“Yes. I think I was shot from behind, but the name and info of the man is not for public record.” _Of course_ , he thinks, _he is a secret agent like Peggy, I need to talk to her about this, but, I have to make him dead again_. _But, it's Bucky. I'm finally with Bucky, my first friend, my first kiss. Oh, fuck it! Can't I be selfish?_

“You have to put me to sleep again, right?” asks Bucky with a sad smile on his face, and Steve can't stop looking at that face. He won't let Bucky make that face ever again.

“I should, but I don't think I can,” he smiles at Bucky and then points at the basket and says

“Get in. I’ll come back and get you, I promise.” Bucky nods, as he gets in, he looks at Steve grins and says, “You better, punk”

And with that Steve closes the casket.

 

* * *

 

 

Angie was twenty eight years, three months and two seconds old when she first saw Peggy Carter, as she entered the shop with Steve by her side and both of them sat down at a booth. She was cleaning one of the tables and her first thought was: _since when does Steve hang out with other people? And where did he get her?_

As she was lost in her train of thought she didn’t notice that Steve was calling her to come over. She went to the kitchen to grab some menus (and to check if her lipstick and hair were okay), and then went straight to the table in which Steve and the mysterious and gorgeous woman were seated.

“Hi! Welcome to The Pie Hole, my name is Angie, do you know what y’all’ll be having or would you like a menu?” she asked brightly, letting her southern accent show a little more than usual. She didn’t mind putting a “happy” act every day because after all, she wanted to be an actress instead of a waitress.

The woman lifted her head to look at Angie and they locked eyes for a second. That was all it took for Angie to feel her stomach filling with butterflies. The woman smiled at her and said,

“What would you recommend? Are there any specials of the day? I’m Peggy by the way.” she offered her hand and Angie gladly took it. She took advantage of their position and studied her face. Her skin seemed white and smooth like velvet, her dark eyes seemed full of secrets that she couldn’t wait to know, her beautiful brown hair and her lips, thank goodness for those lips, those red soft lips were going to be the death of her. But let's not forget her accent. That British accent made her knees wobble.

“Today's specials are apple pie with a maple sugar crust and a lovely peach and plum pie, but I would personally recommend the blueberry and cinnamon pie with a glass of milk.” They kept staring at eachother until Steve coughed awkwardly and made himself noticed.

“I'm right here, you know?” whined Steve. Peggy just simply chuckled and looked at him with a serious expression.

“Yes, you are right. I will trust your judgement and I’ll have the blueberry pie with milk, Angie” she kept looking straight at Steve, but there was a hint of flirtiness in her voice that Angie would remember for the rest of the week. “And you, Steve?” Angie looked at the man for the first time in the whole conversation.

“I’ll have the same, please” Steve looked back at Angie and motioned his head to the kitchen and mouthed "go".

Angie huffed loudly and just as she turned around to leave she heard Peggy’s chuckle.

After that day, Peggy kept coming. The first few times Angie thought she was just doing it because she needed to talk to Steve but then she started to notice that Peggy was spending more time talking (and flirting) with her than she did with Steve.

Two weeks, one day and thirty seconds later, Peggy came in, looking as dashing as ever, glanced around the room and when she spotted Angie, went straight to her. Angie was in the kitchen cleaning one of the ovens and she hadn’t noticed the British woman approach her until she saw her reflection in the oven’s door.

“Good God, English! Do you wanna give me heart failure?!” Peggy blushed at the nickname and Angie turned around. They were so close. Angie leaned into the oven. “Steve is not here yet, do you want to wait in one of the booths? I'll bring you blueberry pie...” Peggy smiled warmly at her and brushed a strand of hair that had fallen from Angie’s bun. When she realized what she had done, she blushed hard and looked down.

“Actually, I wasn’t looking for Steve.” She heard Angie gasp. “I’ve been meaning to ask you this for a long time,” Angie’s pulse fastened. Is she gonna say what I think she’s gonna say? Peggy looks up at her and says,

“Would you like to go on a date with me someday? You don’t have to and I understand if you think it's weird. I might have misunderstood some signals and-“ but she was cut off by Angie, who grabbed her lapel and kissed her with passion. Peggy shivered against her, hands wrapping around her waist. Lips parting, the tip of Angie’s tongue flickered at Peggy's bottom lip and then she was groaning and her mouth was opening and Angie felt hot all over, molten to the core as hands roamed and lips clung. They broke the kiss and stared at each other. Angie had Peggy’s lipstick all over her lips and Peggy thought that was the most beautiful sight she’d ever seen.

 

* * *

 

 

 Steve leaves the room nervously. He looks around for Peggy and finds her talking on the phone. As he approaches her, she notices him and mouths, "finally!"

“Yes, I’ll pick you up.” She says to the phone, he can hear Angie’s southern accent asking what does she want for dinner. “Angie, I need to go, but we’ll talk later okay?” And with that she hangs up. “What took you so bloody long?” she lets an exasperated sigh.

“Nothing. Let's go.” he starts to walk quickly to the front door and Peggy just stands there. He looks back and motions her to come.

“Something’s off. What's going on? What did he tell you?” she hurries to Steve’s side to catch up with him.

“Off? Nothing’s off. You’re off. Wait, you’re not, sorry. I'm just shocked about his death, that’s all.” Steve starts to mumble something about needing to perfect a pie recipe and hurries Peggy away from the funeral home.

“You know what? I think I'm going to stay for the service. He has _no_ family, he was left an orphan. I don’t want him to be alone on his funeral. I’ll take a bus.” Peggy seems unconvinced but gives him a vague shrug and says “Okay, I’ll tell Angie to close after she leaves.”

She gives him a pat to the shoulder and leaves him alone at the door. He runs back in, searches for Bucky’s door and strides in.

It is empty. He’s _late_.

He goes back outside and and sees Bucky’s casket on a hearse being taken to the graveyard. So he runs.

When he arrives at the graveyard, the gravediggers have already put Bucky on the hole, but they haven't covered the hole yet. Thank god!

He distracts the gravediggers by saying that their car is being towed and they run off.

Steve opens the casket and is met with Bucky looking back at him with a very smug smile.

“What took you so long, punk? I was beginning to think you’d forgotten about me!” he says pretending to be hurt and clutching his chest.

“I could never forget you, Buck.” says Steve looking directly at Bucky’s eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

“Nice place you’ve got for yourself, Stevie!” exclaimed Bucky as they entered The Pie-Hole.

They went into the kitchen and sat down in the two broken bar-stools that Steve had been meaning to throw out.

“Are all of these your Ma’s recipes?” He went to reach for Steve’s arm and Steve jumped from the bar stool and got away from Bucky.

“Listen, we need to talk,” Steve looked directly at Bucky and saw him nod, “As you could have guess, I have ‘powers’ or something like that. I don't know how I got them or why, I just know that they have rules,” he stopped to see if Bucky was keeping up, when he made sure he was, he went on, “I touch dead people once and they come alive but, here’s the trick, if I touch them twice they go back to being dead again.”

Steve wondered about telling Bucky about the one-minute rule and about killing his father, but like the big coward he was, he didn't.

“So, I can't touch you?” Bucky sounded small and disappointed. Steve approached him as much as he felt it was safe, looked up into his eyes and smiled as warmly as he could.

“Yeah... also, you kinda can't go back to your life again because, you know, everyone thinks you’re dead.” chuckled Steve. Bucky huffed a small laugh and stared at Steve with a small grin. “So I can't kiss you?” Steve blushed and put his head down but nodded, even though he knew that Bucky was being his smug self.

Angie, who was still there, served both of them some pecan pie and introduced herself to Bucky. They spent some time talking and catching up on what they had missed and Steve could feel his heart began to swell with affection. Steve decided it was getting a little late and that they should go home and rest.

When they entered Steve’s flat, Bucky was surprised by Clint who immediately jumped down from the sofa to greet him.

“You have a dog? What's it's name?” asked Bucky while he was giving Clint a tummy rub.

“His name is Clint,” Steve disappeared into the hallway but came back with a pillow and a blanket, one in each hand.

Bucky stood up from his kneeling position and asked Steve, “Didn’t you have a dog named Clint when you were young?” Steve chuckled and said “Yeah, that’s him,” Bucky looked surprised.

“You should hit the bed, I'm taking the couch” said Steve as he went to sit on the couch. Bucky was about to protest but got another idea.

“What if we share… wait, shit! Sorry, I’m stupid, I forgot,” Bucky looked at Steve with a worried face, Steve smiled and shrugged it off.

“I wouldn’t say that it doesn’t sound appealing, but you know, I wouldn't want you to die again, right?”

“Right” laughed Bucky as he walked in direction of the bedroom. “Good night, Stevie. Thank you for keeping me alive.”

He waited for a response but when he looked back he saw Steve was already snoring and tangled in the blankets. He let himself notice how Steve’s brow furrowed and how he had both hands balled up in fists like he was ready to fight. _Some things never change_ , he thought. He looked as peaceful as ever. He had missed so much of Steve’s life and he regretted not searching for him when he was alive. Well, “naturally alive”. He wondered where Steve had gone when they were separated. He wondered if Steve had found a new best friend and most of all, he couldn't help but wonder if he had had a girlfriend or a boyfriend. He needed to stop, he would have time to ask tomorrow, because now he could. Yes he could ask Steve about this, they were friends again, more than friends, they were…them. Bucky went to sleep with the idea of holding Steve so close their bodies melted into each other, he thought so hard that he almost forgot that they could never do that again.

 

* * *

 

The morning after, Steve woke up at four-thirty like every other morning, made himself a decent breakfast and as he was grabbing his keys he remembered that Bucky was sleeping in his room.   
He went to see if he was awake and he was met with the sight of Bucky’s body all spread out in his bed. As it was still dark outside, the only things lighting up the room were the lights of the city. He looked tired, like it was the first night of sleep he had gotten in a month. Steve had many questions unanswered like, how does S.H.I.E.L.D know Bucky? Or, who would want to kill him? And why would they want to kill him? He would have to ask Peggy for some information, which was going to be hard because she still had no idea that Bucky was alive. Should he tell her? He should, after all, having Bucky alive could be dangerous.

He decided to leave the room and go to work, he was already late and he had to prepare the place and the pies for the day. He arrived at The Pie-Hole and he was shocked to find Peggy and Angie already there, as he was always the first person to arrive, so that was weird. Peggy turned around from facing Angie and simply said, “I _know._ ” 

Steve started to think of an answer but his mouth was faster than his brain. “ImsorrypeggyitsthatIjustmissedhimandheismybestfriendandmyfirstkissand-“ he stopped to take a deep breath but was interrupted by Peggy. 

“Angie my love, would you leave us alone for a minute?” Angie nodded gave her a peck on the lips and went into the kitchen. “Now, I should be mad but I think I shouldn't have expected anything different, after all, the decision was made with your dick not your brain.” Steve felt a blush cover his entire body and he turned the exact same shade of her lipstick. He heard her chuckle.

“I don’t know what to say,” he mumbled and smiled shyly at her. 

“Go and do what you do best and make some pies, when Bucky wakes up he’ll probably come here and I'll talk to him first, I need to get some information, then we can all have a chat.”

Peggy patted his shoulder and went to sit down on one of the booths. “Make me a cherry pie, would you?” 

Steve was still shocked about her response and so the only thing he could give as an answers was a firm nod and then he we went to join Angie in the kitchen. He grabbed a latex glove and got to making the fruit ready. You see, he worked with dead fruit that became good when he touched with one hand, that’s why all of his pies had fresh fruit in them. 

Angie passed him some pie-tins so he could lay the dough and just as he was going to search for a spatula, she had already pressed one into his hand. They were a team after all. 

“What's Peggy’s deal? I haven’t seen her that happy and easygoing since the first time you two banged?” Angie blushed and turned away from Steve, should she tell him what had happened last night? 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Angie was laying down on the sofa while she waited for Peggy to get home. They had been living together for two months, twenty-two days and nine seconds, and there wasn't a _second_ that Angie regretted.

Although she had stayed at The Pie Hole until Steve came back there still was no sign of her girlfriend. 

When Peggy had texted Angie that she was coming home early, the thought of finally having more time with her was thrilling! Peggy always came home late, tired and sometimes even bruised. They only had time to have a decent dinner and go to bed. 

Although her Brit tried to spend as much time visiting Angie at work as her own work would let her, it was never enough. Sure, their weekends were usually filled with activities like going to fairs, cooking and sometimes even going to jazz clubs, there was nothing that could compare to being able to talk about each other's day. Safe to say that her southern excitement was showing and that she had tidied the whole apartment to calm her nerves. 

Angie heard the door’s click and turned her neck around to face in Peggy’s direction. Their eyes locked and Peggy smiled softly at her. She leant down to take both of her heels off and walked in the direction of the sofa. When she was standing in front of Angie, she offered her a hand but instead of helping Angie get up, she was shoved down with her. Both of them chuckled, their legs tangled and their foreheads touched, they stared at each other for some minutes.

After a few seconds, Angie brought her hands to cup Peggy’s face and finally brought their lips together in a short, sweet kiss. When they broke the kiss, they kept the distance close and went back to staring at each other lovingly. After a moment, Angie noticed something off about Peggy’s face and stroked her cheekbone with her thumb. “

Something wrong, English?” Peggy seemed to snap out of a trance. She smiled and pecked Angie on the lips. “Everything’s good, my love” 

She got up, leaving Angie cold, and went to turn their music player on. An old, slow song came on. She came back to stand in front of her on the sofa and suddenly got on her knees.

“Angie, we might be young and I know that we haven't been together for a long time but knowing you has woken me up. I used to think that relationships were a distraction but you taught me that it was okay to like things and that I can be loved. You made me a better person, less distant and more thoughtful. You and your “southern hospitality” gave me something to come back home to. I can't thank you enough, but I can ask you a question,” she looked up and saw Angie crying as she reached into her back pocket. She took the blue velvet box, opened it and looked at her lover straight in the eyes, “Angela Martinelli, would you marry me?” 

Angie throwed her arms around her and they both fell to the ground. As they both landed with a thump, she sobbed right into Peggy’s shoulder. Suddenly, Angie froze, realized she hadn't answered the question and shouted “Oh my Goodness, Peggy, ya’ sure know how to make a girl happy! Yes, I do!” Peggy chuckled at her fiance's accent and slipped the ring onto her finger.

 

* * *

Steve takes the pie out of the oven and looks in Angie’s direction before throwing his arms around her in a hug. He lifts her of the floor and hears her shriek.

“Congratulations, this was a long time coming!” he says after he lets her go. 

“Let's bring this to Pegs before she eats the whole booth” Angie chuckles at the thought and nods. They cut a big slice, add a scoop of vanilla ice-cream and sprinkle a bit of cinnamon on top, before taking it to where Peggy is sitting. Steve slides the plate in front of her. She looks up at him and lifts an eyebrow when he sees him smiling brightly. Her face softens when she sees Angie motioning her head towards Steve. 

“Of course she told you. You know, her enthusiasm is one of the things that I love about her.” Steve turns around and catches Angie’s very red face. 

“Congratulations, by the way” he looks at the clock on the wall and wonders if Bucky is still sleeping. In his bed. Shit, he still can't believe that. 

Peggy coughs and Steve turns back his head towards her. She mouths a 'go' and so Steve does. 

 

* * *

When he goes back to his apartment he hears the sounds of the shower. He goes to his bedroom and finds his bed perfectly made. He hears the shower stop , then the soft thud of footsteps in his direction and turns around to face a very wet Bucky.

“Morning! I used one of your towels, hope you don't mind.” Bucky says nervously. Steve scans Bucky’s body and notices three big knife scars on his torso. He looks down and notices that the only thing Bucky’s wearing is a towel that hangs very low on his hips. his throat goes dry and the only thing that manages to come out of his mouth is a very high pitched "no, it's fine."

Only when Bucky coughs, does he lifts his head and is met with a very smug-looking Bucky. 

“Do you have any clothes I could borrow? ‘Cause I only have a suit and I think that would definitely call people’s attention.” He goes and sits on the bed waiting for him to do something. As Steve opens his wardrobe he mutters a "you definitely have my attention" that makes Bucky chuckle and him blush. He grabs his only pair of pants that are not khakis and a grey v-neck shirt, along with a pair of briefs, socks and red zip up hoodie.  He gives them to Bucky and leaves the room to give him some space and make him some breakfast. 

He enters the kitchen and starts with the pancake butter. When that's ready, he heats up the pan and melts the butter. After the first pancake is finished cooking, he grabs some fruit and gets on with slicing it and putting it in a plate. He turns on the coffee machine and continues making breakfast 

 

 

* * *

 

 

After checking himself on the mirror, Bucky goes out in search for Steve. He hears the sizzling of butter in a pan and starts smelling something delicious. When he arrives in the kitchen, he is met with a familiar sight of Steve. He leans on the door frame and just watches. It brings so many memories of him standing in the an all-too-familiar kitchen little more than two decades ago. 

Steve looks so at ease, so peaceful, like he is in his true habitat. He moves with such grace and skill and Bucky is so gay. Shit. He knocks on the door, remembering that he should announce his precensense in case of… That, and Steve freezes for a second. He turns around and Bucky can see several flour spots in his shirt and face. For a while they don't say anything, just stare at each other. Thinking of all of the times like this they missed but also thinking of the possible times like this they could gain. That moment is interrupted by the smell of something burning. Bucky coughs and points to the pan. Steve shrieks and tries to rescue the poor pancake. 

“I’ll set the table.” Bucky grabs some plates, cutlery and some paper towels to use as napkins, goes to the living room’s coffee table and sets them there. After they have everything set out on the table they start to eat. They tell each other stories about their lives, Steve tells him how he met Peggy and Angie, they make jokes to each other but then the topic of Bucky’s relationship with S.H.I.E.L.D comes up. 

“You know that you have to talk to Peggy about what you did and what happened, right?” Says Steve as he serves himself another pancake. Suddenly, Bucky’s knuckles turn as white as his face. “Shit, I'm sorry, I should have been more tactful” he reaches for his hand but stops dead in his tracks, he gets up and goes to the kitchen. 

He returns with some kitchen gloves, puts them on and then grabs Bucky’s hand which seems to pull him out of his trance. “Steve,” Bucky chokes out a small chuckle and squeezes his hand. In that very moment both boys long, with all of their heart, to be able to touch each other.

 

* * *

“Finally, you’re back! And with your zombie boyfriend! Good, I really need to have a chat with him,” said Peggy, who was chatting with Angie about something that made her blush. When he saw them, she approached them and guided them to a booth.

After Bucky and Steve had a talk about the way Bucky would tell Peggy and Steve what had really happened, they decided that he would tell both of them at the same time as to not have to repeat everything two times. They put the dishes into the dishwasher and after Steve changed out of his flour-covered shirt, they were out the door and back at the Pie-Hole. 

They approached the booth and sat, Steve next to Peggy and Bucky alone on the other side. 

“I'm ready. To tell you— you know…” Peggy nodded in approval. 

 

* * *

The facts were these;

Six months, twenty-four days and two seconds before, Agent James Buchanan Barnes found himself in an extremely top-secret mission that, unfortunately, had gone wrong. He had only had to get information, not pursue hand to hand combat. After Dr. Zola, the subject of his mission, had scurried to another train-wagon, Bucky was being attacked by ten men. Everyone was throwing punches and kicks and although some of Zola’s men had already gone down, Bucky felt something hit his head and that was it. The world turned black… for some minutes.

Bucky woke up in a chair. He felt his ground move and figured he was in the train. He tried to move but he was restrained by some strong handcuffs. He analyzed the room. Two exits, no boxes, no lights and nothing to use as a weapon. Suddenly, one of the doors opened and Dr. Zola entered the room followed by two, badly bruised men. Zola smirked. 

“Nice to meet you Agent Barnes, I'm sorry we have to meet in these circumstances. I've heard a lot about what you do.” One man brought a chair and Zola sat down in front of him. “You have an affinity for your profession, but I must ask: are you are content with your position in S.H.I.E.L.D?” Zola removed his gloves, brought his eyes back to Bucky and his smirk turned into a scowl when he didn't receive a response from him. 

“Well, you don't have to talk right now if you don't want you, but i'm sure that will change after you hear my proposition.” Bucky laughed dryly and Zola flinched.

“Don't make me regret this.” Zola threatened and turned around to his men. While Zola talked to one of his men, Bucky decided to look at the room once more, seeing as now one of the doors was slightly opened and that illuminated the room. Zola coughed and he looked back at him.

“I'm gonna be clear, I want you to work for me. You can be some sort of a double agent. You would gain the double of what you already do and would have more time to develop “passion projects” or “hobbies” and whatever. After you agree, I will let you go and you will have to tell Pierce or whoever sent you here some false information about my whereabouts and intentions. Do you agree?” 

Bucky thought about it. He was actually getting tired of Pierce’s secrecy and fakeness, but he couldn't turn his back to the agency that had made him feel useful. So he spat on Dr. Zola’s face and that was it. That caused a chain reaction to his men who immediately took out their guns and and knives. 

 

* * *

“And that's how I ended on the side of a train rail in Russia.” 

Peggy seemed to be lost in thought, looking out the window. 

Steve felt his blood rush out of his face and suddenly, he felt sick and also... protective? 

“You’re safe now.” Steve reminded him. Bucky looked into his eyes and saw such determination and passion, he felt his heart skip a beat. He mouthed a 'thank you' and saw Steve smile. Their moment was interrupted by Peggy clearing her throat. 

“Steve, can I talk to James for a few minutes?” Steve agreed and scurried from his seat and into the kitchen. “James, do you know why Pierce assigned you to that specific mission?” Bucky looked at her questionably.

 

* * *

 

“Mr. Barnes, glad you could make it so soon.” said Agent Pierce when Bucky entered the meeting room. He sat on one of the expensive-looking chairs and nodded. “We have an urgent matter in our hands. You see, Dr. Zola has been spotted on a train that has no registration, on the outsides of Sokovia carrying unrecognized shipment.” He slided a folder in front of Bucky. “We have no information of what he might be doing, but we all know that it can not be good.” 

Bucky opened the folder. Inside it, there were pictures of Zola and some rather muscular men loading some boxes onto a train and a more zoomed out picture of the rails that showed the journey the train would make. Bucky looked up to Pierce and was met with his “I-always-have-to-seem-polite” smile. 

“I'm interested, but, may I know why you requested me?” Pierce’s smile turned into a smirk. 

“Well, I know for a fact that you are familiar with Russia and we needed to keep this matter, you know, behind closed doors. I'm sure you understand” Bucky hummed and closed the folder. 

“ If you do take the mission, you should know that this is an informative one. We are not actually looking to capture Zola just yet, first we want to know what we are up against.” 

Bucky thought about it. He reached for the folder but was stopped by Pierce’s hand. “Do you accept, Mr. Barnes?” Bucky imitated his smile and nodded.

“Well, first, please sign these papers, then you can leave.” He handed Bucky some papers and while he was signing them, Pierce explained when Bucky would have to leave, how, when and where he would arrive and how he would keep in contact. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I need to catch you up with what has happened in S.H.I.E.L.D this last few months you’ve been away, because, to be honest, it's top quality gossip,” Bucky looked at her with a raised eyebrow and motioned her to continue. “The reason behind your case is so important, apart from you being a very important member to S.H.I.E.L.D, was that you might have crucial information about Pierce, and of course, Zola.”, she took a sip of her tea and continued,

“This couple of months have been very...” Bucky quirked an eyebrow, waiting for her to finish. ”...Hectic, so to speak.Pierce was a double agent working for H.Y.D.R.A and I'm sorry to say that the mission he sent you to was a set up and he was instead trying to recruit you to work for them.” Suddenly, Bucky’s blood ran cold. 

“What?” he choked out. ”For _who_?” 

“Well, you heard me right. They were both both associated with HYDRA. He thought you would say yes. But do not worry, Pierce’s secret was discovered when a secret message took over all our channels, telling the infiltrated agents to rise up. This took us by surprise, it went as deep as level 10 agents and we lost a lot of international power and good agents, like Fury. However, that has been taken care of, and now S.H.I.E.L.D has a new president, he’s called Coulson.” Bucky, still trying to process this information, remained quiet. “Now, the thing is, I don't know what I should do to with… you. _I_ don't mind you, the thing is that you should be, well, dead. But you’re not.” 

She made a pause and looked at him in the eyes. “Fortunately, you have a saying in this, so, what do you want to do?” 

Bucky turned his head and saw Steve laughing and cooking with Angie. Steve, feeling he was being watched, turned around and locked eyes with him and waved in his direction. Bucky waved back. 

Turning around, he asked, “What would happen if we were to tell Coulson about me?” 

“We would have to explain how you are alive again and that would mean exposing Steve.” Peggy reached to touch his arm and continued, “If you think that would be the best option, you should talk to Steve first because this compromises him, a lot.” 

 

* * *

After he was sent to the kitchen, Steve realized that he didn’t only not know much about Bucky, but he also didn't know the little things that made Bucky… _Bucky_. And at the same time, Bucky, didn't know much about Steve either. They needed to fix that. 

So he asked Angie, probably because her relationship with Peggy was one of the best relationships he had ever seen, but most likely because she was closer and would definitely be glad to gossip with him. 

“You two should have a date!” Steve looked at her, feeling interested. “That's the best way to get to know each other!” As she said that, she was grabbing Steve’s shoulder and shaking him. He put a hand on her’s and got out of her weird embrace. 

“That sounds like the best idea, mmm…. but I’ve never had one?” Angie stared open mouthed at him and Steve blushed and ducked his head.

“What?! You’ve never had a date?” she half shouted-half whispered. Steve shook his head saying no. “How could _you_ , a Big Beefy Blonde in all capital letters, have not had a date in your life?” 

“Well I never had the opportunity I guess?” he lifted his head and looked at her face, “But I kinda have an idea of what I want to do, I just have to ask him out, right?” Angie hummed and looked out to the booth in which Peggy and Bucky were sitting. When she saw that Peggy was getting up, he grabbed Steve’s hand, dragged him all the way to the table and shoved him into a seat.

 

* * *

“Hi, Buck.” Bucky smirks at him and leans over the table.

“Hello handsome.” Steve blushes at that comment and smiles back at him. He thinks of what to say next, on how to ask him out. He formulates different options but none of them seem right. “What has you thinking so hard, Stevie?” When he hears that old nickname he suddenly feels like the ten year old kid from brooklyn again. 

“Wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?” Steve gulps and looks down. 

“I'm sorry, what did you say?”

Steve takes a deep breath and says, “Would you like to go on a date with me?” 

“Of course, you punk!” Steve looks up and smiles at him. “When and where would this date be?” Steve’s smile gets wider and an excited glint appears in his eyes.

“It could be now, if you are up for it..?” Bucky chuckles and nods. “It's 2pm so, is it alright if we meet here again at 3pm?” Bucky nods again and Steve gets up and goes to work. It's amazing how much his business doesn't actually need him even though its his.

 

* * *

One hour and fifteen minutes later, Bucky and Steve are sitting on the grass in a lovely park. Steve has packed them a light lunch that includes two pork pies for each, some salad and a pecan pie as dessert.

“Steve, this is really good!” mumbles Bucky around a mouthful of food, making crumbs go everywhere. 

“Thanks.” chuckles Steve. They are under the shade of a tree and the shadows that the leaves cast on Steve’s face and body make Bucky’s heart do a flip. They eat in comfortable silence, sometimes chat and remember old stories about when they were kids. 

“Hey, Steve?” He looks up at Bucky and says, “What?” Bucky crosses his legs and leans forward. “What did you do while I was gone? Like you know what I was up to, but I have no idea of what you did, so…” 

Steve glups.

 

* * *

“Hey, Rogers! Where do you think you’re going?” shouted a kid named Brock. He had the reputation of getting into fights with people he didn't know, thinking that he wouldn't face the consequences.

“Come here! Or were you going to bake one of your stupid pies?” 

The kids behind Brock laughed and mocked him. Steve felt so angry, smoke was bound to be coming out of his ears. 

“You know what? I actually was!” Brock looked at his friends and whispered ' _what a loser._ ' 

“But now I think I want to do something else” Steve curled his hands into fists and punched Brock straight in the face. He stumbled backwards and looked at Steve with fire in his eyes. “What do you think you’re doing? You wanna fight?” He cracked his knuckles and continued, “Let’s dance, then.” 

His friends grabbed Steve's shoulders to keep him in place and started taking turns punching him. 

“Hey! Hey! Guys, let him go, I wanna see him defend himself” said Brock smugly. As soon as he was free he considered running away. Instead, he kicked one of Brock’s friends in the chin.

 

* * *

“Oh my God, Steve! You were a badass!” exclaims Bucky. “But you were real skinny! Why did you do it?” 

“Well, first of all, I didn't win,” chuckles Steve, “and second, I wasn't just fightin’ for me, I fighted for all of those who couldn't do it for themselves, you know? For the skinny kids that get picked at for being different.” 

Bucky stares at Steve with a loving gaze. “You are amazin’, you know that right? A downright hero! ” Steve blushes. 

“I just don't like bullies, what can I say?” He shrugs. 

They eat the rest of the picnic, pack it up, but decide to stay at the park for a little longer in a comfortable silence. 

“Steve? I've got something to ask you” Steve sits up straighter and nods. “After my chat with Peggy, we came up with two options, one is me giving up my agent life, getting a new job and ID or something,” he takes a big breath and looks at Steve in the eyes, “And the second one is telling S.H.I.E.L.D that I'm back and being an agent again.” 

“Bucky, I trust your judgement with all my heart, you know I will support you no matter which option you chose, right?” Bucky feels his heart swell with emotion and nerves. “I know, but, if I choose the second one, we have to tell them about your powers and that compromises you. They will probably offer you an agent position or will make you go through tests and, I just don't want to force you into anything you don’t wanna do.” He looks at the grass and starts playing with it. “You made a life of yourself being a pie-maker and some sort of P.I., but I think that the second one was not expected and this would be something like that and-”

“Buck, I’ve been begging Peggy to give me a proper job or to introduce me to them. I would be very okay with going to S.H.I.E.L.D with you” 

Bucky looks up and sees Steve looking at him with a sincere face.   
Suddenly, Bucky grabs the picnic basket and quickly searches for some gloves and silan wrap. He puts on the gloves, tears up a piece of the wrap, grabs Steve’s face with his hands and kisses him with the silan wrap between their lips. It isn't a normal kiss, obviously, but it is the closest thing they will ever get and the thing that will explain Bucky’s feeling the best way. After the kiss ends, Bucky touches Steve’s cheek. For a moment that feels infinite, both of them keep staring at each other, smiling. 

“Let’s do this then.”

 

* * *

 

“You ready, buddy?”

“Don't call me _buddy_ when you were just kissing me not even five minutes ago, it's weird,” replies Steve looking up at the huge building and keeps walking.

Peggy is in front of them, leading them through stairs and hallways until they arrive at a door that says “Coulson” in a golden plate. She knocks on the door and a voice says ' _come in_.' When they enter, they are met with a man on his early fifties sitting behind a desk filled with papers and phones. The office is full of glass cabinets filled with antiques like old guns, books, baseball helmets, and weird crystals. 

“Oh, hello Peggy! How are you? Have a seat. I see you have brought some clients” he gestures to the leather chairs on the other side of the desk.

“Not clients, exactly.” she sits and crosses her legs, “I'm sure I told you about Steve, my consultant. Do you remember when you asked me to investigate that Zola case that involved Agent Barnes?” Coulson nodded. “Well, I’d like to re-introduce you to Agent Barnes” she lookes at Bucky and makes a gesture with her head pointing towards him. It takes a moment for Coulson to process this information because after some seconds his eyes start widening in surprise. 

“ Is this a joke? I thought that-” 

“He _was_.” 

Coulson raises an eyebrow at Peggy, “ _Was?_ ” 

“Yes, that’s what we are here to explain. You see, my partner has a special characteristic, a gift, if you may,” Steve shifts in his seat. “Long story short, he can bring people back from the dead” Coulson inspects him with narrow eyes and says, “Is this true? How can we know you are not lying or working for Zola?” 

“Well, first of all, you’ve got living proof right in front of your eyes,” Steve gestures to Bucky, “and just give me a dead corpse and I’ll prove it.” Coulson is about to say something but Steve interrupts him. “I do have some conditions.” Coulson gets up and asks what those conditions are. “I can only bring them back for less than a minute.” Bucky turns his neck towards Steve and looks at him questioningly. Steve can swear that he has explained that part to Bucky but then he remembers about why he didn't, he had killed Bucky’s dad. Not intentionally of course. 

“How come?” ask Coulson and Bucky in unison. Steve takes a breath. 

“Well you see, I can technically bring a person back for less than one minute. if I exceed that minute someone dies in their place, to even the scale or something. Also, I have absolutely no control on who dies, _none_.” 

“But then, why is Agent Barnes standing right in front of me?” 

“Yes, Stevie, how am I still alive then?” 

Steve looks at Peggy begging for her to say something but she just keeps staring at him with a smug smile. “I'm sorry, well I'm not, but I couldn't resist bringing my childhood best friend back to life, what would _you_ do?” He runs his hands through his hair and looks at Coulson, waiting for a response. He has none.

“What we mean to say is, he is willing to work for S.H.I.E.L.D now that you know about him and what he can do. Also, you need to give us the payment, and we hope you can add something more, seeing as we brought one of you best agents back to life, you are welcome by the way.” finishes Peggy, breaking the silence. Coulson grabs one of the phones in his desk, makes call and then looks at Bucky. 

“Would you mind waiting here for a moment, I think I have a super-human in my hands that needs to prove his powers, it’ll only take a second.” 

Bucky looks at Steve and says “We still need to talk later, okay?” Steve smiles and nods.

“Don't do anything stupid, Stevie”

“How can I? You’re keeping all the stupid with you.” 

 

* * *

Peggy, Coulson and Steve were in an elevator. The red numbers were going lower and lower until they stopped at level -8. The doors opened, they got off and followed Coulson through an endless quantity of hallways. They arrived at a morgue. 

“Here’s how this will work,” Coulson opened one of the drawers and a body covered in a sheet came out, “You can have _one_ body, you do your thing, I ask some questions, you put them down again and if your gift turns out to be real, we have a chat about what you can do, exactly, and what would your job actually be here, sound good?"

Steve nodded. He took out his watch, lifted the sheet and touched the body. 

The facts were these, 

One Grant Ward, a known H.Y.D.R.A agent and S.H.I.E.L.D traitor, thirty-seven years, three months, two days old, was found dead in his appartment. 

For a second a look of surprise flashed Coulson’s face, but then it was replaced by his everything is under control-face and went on with asking the normal questions like, “who killed you’”, “what’s your name?”, “why would someone kill you?”, fifty-eight seconds ticked by, Steve coughed and touched the man again. He searched Coulson’s eyes for a look of approval.

“And?” asked Peggy, who had been watching the whole time. 

“Seems real enough for me. Now follow me to a place where we can discuss everything properly.”

They went back to the elevator, stopped at a random floor and found an empty room to have the “meeting”. 

“So, I will need the basic information like name, age, etcetera and I have an idea of how you could be of use. Seeing that you have a talent, you role as an Agent would be... _different,_ so to speak.” 

Steve looked at Peggy to see if she approved what Coulson was offering and she nodded. Coulson opened a drawer, grabbed a bunch of papers that seemed to be a contract, wrote something on them and handed them to Steve. “I'm sure you want to read this very carefully or have a lawyer help you but, let me go over it in a summed up manner,” Steve grabbed a pen from the desk that was laying around and started reading while he listened to Coulson explain everything and Peggy make some questions as if she were his lawyer.

The contract stated that he would have to go into basic field training but his role would be lean more towards the investigation side. He would question the victims, solve the murder and be done. He would also form part of a “division” that had agents like him, with “special abilities”, as it said. 

Steve was snapped out of his reading by Coulson, who was asking what he thought. “Will Bucky get his contract renewed?” he said simply. Coulson frowned and Peggy let out a loud laugh. “I'll accept if he is in and can work with me, as a team,” he looked seriously at Coulson and finished, “and if Peggy would like, she could join whenever she wanted.”   
Peggy put a hand on his arm which caused him to look at her and mouthed a _thank you_.   
Suddenly, Coulson’s phone started ringing. He lifted a finger and answered. 

“Aha- Yes, but- There’s some..- Okay- Mmmhh- They are on their way now” he hanged up. “Deal,” Steve’s eyes widened. 

“Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D, how would you like to start right now?” 

“Right now? But you said that I needed training, didn’t you?” Coulson shrugged. 

“It can wait. Are you in? I can assure you that Bucky’s contract will be renewed and everything, I just need you. on a mission. like, _now_.” 

“I'm in, then” Coulson got up and went to the door. “Good. Now we just need to find you some _proper_ clothes” 

 

* * *

Bucky felt his mouth go dry as soon as that Steve walked out with Peggy and Coulson. 

Long gone were his normal khakis and shirt, replaced with some leather boots, black skinny jeans that clinged onto his body like second skin, a blue shirt that looked at least two sizes too small and a leather jacket. 

Steve coughed awkwardly and said, “I hope you don’t mind that I got us a mission?” Bucky snapped out of his trance and looked up to meet his eyes. “What?” 

“I'm now an agent and I also renewed your contract and got us a mission, that is actually, right now.” 

Bucky’s eyes lit up at the idea of going on a mission, he wouldn’t say he didn’t enjoy this quiet few days with Steve, but his body was aching for action.

“Let me go and get the files for the mission and then you’ll be off, okay? Peggy would you mind coming with me? Let's leave this lovebirds alone and get Lola ready,” Bucky and Steve had almost forgotten about Peggy and Coulson’s presence. Both of them nodded and watched as Coulson and Peggy left. 

“Oh! I forgot!” said Steve as he searched for something in his pocket. He took out a pair of leather gloves and put them on. “I asked for them specifically.” he looked at Bucky, searching for approval. 

“You are _such_ a dork.” Bucky laughed and grabbed both of Steve’s hands looked into his eyes. 

“No silan wrap?” he asked jokingly. Steve huffed. 

“No silan wrap, _sadly._ ” 

 

* * *

**Epilogue**

 

“Hurry up, boys!” 

Steve and Bucky followed Peggy as fast as they could. How can she be that fast? Seriously! _And with those heels!_ thought Steve.As they entered the morgue, they were stopped by one of the doctors. 

“And, who are _you_?” 

“We are the experts.” answered Steve in a panic. Peggy huffed in disappointment and exasperation. 

“Already had experts” he said. 

“We are the- the-” Bucky said and looked for support. 

“The other ones! We are the other ones!” Continued Steve. Peggy face palmed herself.

“Mmmhhh.” the Doctor, lifted an eyebrow but let them in. 

Once inside, Peggy slapped both of their arms and said, “You could have shown him your ID’s, you idiots!” Both of them chuckled at her annoyance. 

“Sometimes you two act like children! You’ll be the death of me, I swear.” 

Bucky searched for the corpse they needed, took it out and lifted the sheet. 

“Ewww! Look at that, Steve! It so _gross_!”

“I really don’t need to. Whose turn is it to ask the questions this time?” asked Steve. 

“Mine,” replied Peggy and approached the body. 

They continued with their routine normally, finished up and exited the mourgue. The case would be an easy one, they still had to go to the crime scene and check the facts again just to be sure, but it was very clear what had happened.

“Bucky, we need to buy-” Steve was interrupted by Bucky who took his hand. 

“Milk, eggs, peaches and detergent, I know, we can do it now on our way home.” Steve looked lovingly at his boyfriend and mouthed a ' _sorry'_. 

“Not a problem, babydoll.” reassured Bucky, squeezing his hand. 

“Ugh, please stop! Sometimes I think _you_ are the married ones, not me and Angie.” complained Peggy and took out her phone to talk to somebody, probably Coulson, to update him.

While Peggy was on the phone, Bucky pulled Steve aside and stepped forward, dangerously close. 

“ _Bucky…_ ” warned Steve. He tried to back off but his back hit a wall. He winced at the pain and heard Bucky chuckle. 

“I'm sorry,” said Bucky, “I couldn't resist. Do you know if anything would happen to me if we touch through clothes?” 

“I don't think anything would happen if it is a fabric like leather or something thick-” he was interrupted, again, by a hand on his shoulder. 

“I'll take it into consideration.” he let Steve’s hand go and continued, “Now take those awful rubber gloves off please” Steve laughed and did so. 

When they came back to where Peggy was still talking over the phone, Bucky huffed and looked at Steve, who was looking at his hands, and itched to hold one. Suddenly, Bucky had an idea. As he stared at Steve, he reached around his back and held his own hand, pretending he was holding Steve’s. And at that very moment, Steve was pretending to be holding his. 

 

THE END.

 

* * *

 

Art time!

^^^   
both of this pictures are by Keire Ke on tumblr

^^^   
This drawing was made by yeahyeahno on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Find me at deducing-nerds on tumblr  
> Find Marie (my beta) at d-slicelester on tumblr  
> Find Keire Ke (the artist) at keire-ke on tumblr  
> Find yeahyeahno at yeahyeahno on tumblr
> 
> Annd... Dont forget to check out the other stucky big bang 2016 fics and thestuckylibrary


End file.
